


Heroes

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: help_haiti, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, Justice Society of America (comics) - Freeform, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Haiti, Jakeem surprises Pieter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirax2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirax2/gifts).



> **Written for** [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kirax2)[**kirax2**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kirax2)'s [Heroes in Haiti Challenge](http://kirax2.livejournal.com/35785.html) on LJ.

Pieter Cross was not the first, the second, or even the fifth member of the JSA on the scene following the Haiti Earthquake. Sand had actually arrived first, during the quake itself, attempting to placate the earth and calm the tremors. Pieter hated to think of the even worse devastation had Sand not been present to mitigate the damage.

The Flash, Power Girl, Green Lantern, Star Girl, Cyclone, Liberty Belle and Hourman had all been on hand to rush people to safety as makeshift buildings crumpled around them. They saved countless lives during the quake and in the immediate aftermath. Now the fliers were bringing in supplies, while the heavy hitters continued looking for survivors.

Pieter was the last to leave the island. He stayed to give medical treatment to those who needed it. He set limbs, he provided antibiotics and all too frequently he found himself in surgery, rushing against the clock to save a life.

To his mild surprise, Jakeem Williams had stayed with him. The Thunderbolt wasn't actually very useful in a situation like this - any use of magic to help here could create an equally devastating reaction somewhere else in the world. Instead, he helped children who had lost everything learn to smile again.

After a mere month working hard to rebuild and recuperate, Jakeem noted, "The people here - they're the real heroes. They're still believing despite everything... They're going strong and carrying on. We could learn a lot from them."

Jakeem, Pieter reflected, had a giving spirit and the kind of heart to recognize true heroism when he saw it.


End file.
